


Burn.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [29]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Death, Pain, Sentient Objects, Someone who can't make toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Toasters are instruments of torture if you happen to be a piece of bread.But do they really want to be?





	Burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird crackfic about random sentient objects.
> 
> TW- suicide, torture, burning, pain descriptions.

As much as he enjoyed talking to the bread lying in him, he really really hated being the machine to torture and murder it.

First of all, being a toaster hurt. His ribs would heat up until they were white hot, burning his organs and scorching his friends, sending blackened crumbs plummeting into the depths of his insides. This was pure agony, both for him and the bread.

Second, he had to constantly face the guilt and shame of being built to torture and murder innocent bread by burning it alive. That hurt as well, especially as he loved to befriend to bread pieces only to realise too late that he was breaking their hearts whilst he burned their bodies.

Third, the humans were dirty. They never cleaned him or fed him, they threw him around roughly and kept hitting him on his sides with their grimy, greasy, unwashed hands. He hated the humans most of all.

He also didn't like the electricity constantly flowing through him whenever a switch was flipped at The Wall. He didn't understand what The Wall was, but humans often mentioned it when trying to prepare their bread for the next round of torment.

He wanted to escape.

But he was a toaster, chained to The Wall and constantly tortured as he killed his friends. A kind soul used as a weapon for human entertainment and food. He hated them. He hated his life. He wanted- no, he needed- to escape.

Escape, unfortunately, was impossible.

Every day he yearned for escape, and every night he dreamed of it. Day in, day out, endless agony for everyone involved other than the cruel, disgusting humans.

He hated it all.

Then one day, he found an escape. A tub of water on the ground, precariously near to where he sat. He yanked at The Wall, desperately trying to get free. It didn't work at first- it hurt so much. But eventually, he was able to pull free and dive towards a safe landing in the water-

Smoke rose from his body as the water coated him. He felt really sick for a few seconds, then the pain was amplified by 1000% for the next two. And in the final second he felt numb, quiet, calm. Happy. Safe. Free.

The toaster broke that day.

But his soul walked free.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I write angst about a sentient toaster? Yes, yes I can.
> 
> This one's really short because I had a lot to do today (I wrote another 200 lines of code for the visual novel game I mentioned that I'm making a few oneshots ago, but then I had to spend about an hour and a half trying to fix all of the errors caused by constantly trying to code Renpy like it's Python when there are a lot of differences between the two)
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway~
> 
> Prompt- A toaster becomes sentient.
> 
> I wanted it to be about a magician making their toaster sentient so they would be less lonely, but it became weird angst instead. Sorry...
> 
> Original Number- 84.


End file.
